Two King Zero Mate
by Rumie
Summary: Seorang ratu vampire seharusnya hanya memiliki satu mate. Apalagi yang sudah terikat pernikahan dan memiliki anak. Tapi bagaimana jika Zero ternyata mempunyai seorang lagi mate. Dan disinilah perebutan ratu untuk pribadi bagi kedua raja, Harry Potter vs Kaname Kuran.


Disclamer: Crossover Harry Potter dan Vampire Knight.

Note:

-Rumie akan pinjam beberapa tokoh dari anime lain ya...

-Disini Zero merupakan keluarga Phantomhive dari Kuroshitsuji ya...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero memandang datar pada langit malam kota Inggris. Bunyi menara jam Big Ben pada tengah malam tak dihiraukan olehnya. Dirinya kini bukan ada di Cross Academy, setelah perang ia mengalami koma selama seminggu. Kaien membawanya pada tempat Yagari karena Hunter Lagendaris itu berpendapat menempatkan Zero pada tempat tinggal sang kepala sekolah itu akan telalu beresiko dengan gangguan vampire level E yang masih berkeliaran. Ichiru yang merupakan adik Zero dan masih hidup karena Zero tidak meminum semua darah Ichiru tidak diberitahukan hal itu.

Selesai koma Zero terbangun dengan keadaan tubuh yang berbeda. Rambut silvernya memanjang melebihi pahanya dan tampak lembut juga bercahaya. Kulitnya menjadi seputih salju dengan bibir merah yang kissable. Manik lilacnya berpendar ungu dan samar-samar terdapat seperti kepingan kelopak sakura dimaniknya menambah keindahan. Badanya kini menjadi lebih mungil. Bahkan lebih kecil dari anak berumur 14 tahun.

Yagari yang melihat sosok Zero yang berubah segera memanggil Kaien. Mereka sangat syok dengan keadaan Zero. Zero setelah pulih menjelaskan pada Yagari dan Kaien apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Zero mengatakan bahwa ia ternyata putri keluarga darah murni Phantomhive yang tinggal di Inggris. Ia bilang bahwa ia diincar oleh penyihir jahat Lord Voldemort sekitara 45 tahun yang lalu dan dengan terpaksa menyembunyikan dirinya dikeluarga Hunter Kiryuu yang merupakan saudara terjauh Zero. Dengan kekuatan pureblood-nya ia mengubah sejarah, nyonya Kiryuu yang baru melahirkan mengingat bahwa ia melahirkan anak kembar.

Setelah penjelasan itu Zero meminta pada Kaien dan Yagari untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun bahkan walaupun itu adalah Ichiru. Zero tidak ingin menempatkan Ichiru dalam bahaya lagi, perempuan manis itu meminta ijin pada kedua laki-laki itu untuk pergi ke Inggris, melihat keadaan mashion Phantomhive yang telah lama ditinggal. Yagari dan Kaien hanya bisa menyanggupi dan berjanji akan membantu menghilangkan jejak Zero oleh Assassion Hunter maupun senat Vampire yang pasti akan mengincarnya. Sebelum Zero pergi Zero memberikan sebotol kecil berisi darah pada Kaien dan sepucuk pistol berukiran Judgement. Perempuan bermarga asli Phantomhive itu meminta pada Kaien untuk meminumkan darahnya pada Ichiru dan memberikan pistol Judgement pada adiknya. Ia berpesan pistol itu adalah pasangan dari bloody rose miliknya dan berharap Ichiru akan memakainya sebagai hadiah terakhir darinya.

Itu adalah ingatan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan Cross Academy 6 tahun yang lalu...

Sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang diiringi dengan nafas hangat diperpotongan leher jenjanganya. Zero mengerang saat salah satu tangan diperutnya mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Zero ada apa?" tanya sosok dibelakangnya.

"Ha-Harry... Enngh.. Stop.. Ahhh..." Desah Zero semakin bertambah merasakan benda tak bertulang yang menjilat lehernya. "Jangan... Ahhh... Seka.. Ennngh.. Rang..."

Sosok dibelakangnya berhenti menjilat kini beralih membalikan tubuh Zero dan menggirinya duduk di ranjang king size mereka. Tangan putih itu mengelus sisi wajah Zero dan mendorong wajah cantik itu hingga kening keduanya menempel. Sosok yang dipanggil Haary sesekali mencium bibir ranum Zero.

"Jadi apa yang kau lamunkan sayang?" tanya Harry dengan suara baritonnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya tiba-tiba ingat dengan masa laluku dan rindu pada adikku Ichiru." Kata Zero pelan menikmati kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan Harry. Ia tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan masalahnya karena suaminya oasti selalu tau jika ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

"Apa kau ingin kesana? Cross Academy. Bukankah sudah 6 tahun sejak kau kesini kau tak pernah mengunjungi Ichiru. Kau bahkan melarang Kaien untuk datang ke pernikahan kita 3 tahun lalu bukan." Tangan Harry mengelus pelan rambut silver panjang istrinya. "Tidak apa-apa kau tak mengundangnya ke pernikahan kita tapi sudah seharusnya Ichiru mengetahuan tentang keponakan mereka Aland. Dan juga calon keponakan kembarnya." Kini tangan Harry beralih mengelus perut buncit Zero.

Zero meletakan kepalanya pada bahu bidang suaminya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan perkataan suaminya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ichiru jika tau ia telah menikah. Suaminya, Harry James Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir yang mengalahkan Lord Voldemort 4 tahun lalu sekaligus raja Inggris vampire darah murni keluarga Potter. Tidak ada yang tau dengan identitas asli Harry kecuali pengikutnya yang setia pada Harry.

Selama ini Harry menyembunyikan identirasnya, berpura-pura memainkan perannya sebagai anak bertahan hidup yang dimainkan Dumbledore hingga kemudian Harry bertemu Zero yang masuk Hogwart pada tahun ke-5. Mereka adalah mate. Pasangan yang ditakdirkan hidup semati. Harry berusaha melindungi Zero dari manipulatif Dumbledore dan pihak Light lain kecuali Fred-George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Neva Longbottom dan Luna Lovegood yang setia pada Harry.

4 tahun kemudian Lord Voldemort sudah dihancurkan dan pihak Light dipenjara karena terbukti melakukan tindakan korupsi pada brankas Potter. Dumbledore yang diketahui masih hidup mendapat hukuman dipenjara seumur hidup. Zero kemudian menikah dengan Harry dan memiliki seorang putra bernama Aland Julian Potter yang kini berumur 3 tahun. Bahkan sekarang nyonya Zero Elizabeth Potter nee Phantomhive tengah mengandung lagi sepasang anak kembar.

Tidak mendapati jawaban dari istrinya Harry menghela nafas. Ia memaklumi ketakutan istrinya. Istirnya pasti tidak ingin menempatkan Ichiru dalam bahaya karena meski telah lewat 6 tahun Assossiasi Hunter dan senat vampire di Jepang masih mencari-cari istri tercintanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita merayakan pesta dikalangan vampire dan Hunter." Suara bariton Harry menyadarkan Zero. Ia kini menatap penasaran pada suaminya. Harry yang mendapati wajah lucu istrinya menggigit kecil hidung bengir Zero menuai protes sang nyonya Potter. "Aku akan mengundang semua vampire dan Hunter Jepang untuk ikut pesta. Selain bertujuan untuk kerjasama dikedua negara, mereka tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Karena bagaimanapun kau kini sudah menjadi istriku dan mereka tidak memiliki hak untuk mengeksekusimu. Dan biar mereka tau kalau kau adalah seorang pureblood."

"T-Tapi bagaimana dengan reaksi Ichiru?" Tanya Zero khawatir. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya padanya."

Harry mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Biar Kaien yang memgurusnya." Zero yang cemberut mendengar jawaban enteng suaminya memberi cubitan spesial diperut six pack suaminya, menuai ringisan Harry.

"Aku mau ketempat Aland." Zero beranjak berdiri dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan tatapan memohon Harry yang lagi-lagi tidak mendapat jatah.

To be Contuned...

Bagi yang menunggu story penyesalan, akan kuhentikan. Rumie ingin me-remake ulang...


End file.
